Siblings
by mojo-licious
Summary: Twins Usagi & Rukia are inseparable, but a tragedy tears them apart. Tainted by darkness & haunted by memories, Rukia returns. Can Usagi save her twin or will the demon within Rukia win & aid chaos. Sailormoon crossover fic with bleach & SM cast.


_A few notes.. This is an AU fic. Sol is a planet basically like Soul society with a few differences. Yoruichi Shihouin will be 2nd division captain with Soi Fong as lieutenant. Urahara will be 13th division captain for now with Tessai as his lieutenant. All 13 divisions serve the emperor of Sol and execute his commands. Kukaku will have both her arms in the beginning of this tale. Ichigo and crew will be living on Sol. There might be hollows later on but for now there are demons without the holes. This is a crossover fic with Sailormoon. Focus is on Rukia and Usagi.. Hope u enjoy and please review.. thanks..Oh and add standard disclaimer here... _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sol and the Moon were two planets that were constantly at war with each other. It wasn't until Queen Serenity the fifth came to power that peace had finally been established. Treaties were formed ending the wars and establishing fair trade between both planets. Sol joined the Silver Millennium alliance and together with the Moon they governed over the other planets and often met to exchange trade regulations and tidbits of information regarding the progress of various planets. It was during one such meeting that the daughter of Queen Serenity the eighth and the son of Emperor Tousen met. Soon plans were made as the Moon princess and Sol's prince were to be wed. Sadly the moon queen did not live to see the wedding as she was stricken down with an illness and had died from complications. Young princess Selenity became queen and soon married. Her marriage to Prince Taku made them the royal couple of the Moon and Sol, though Emperor Tousen still reigned over Sol. Their union was a joyous occasion as it brought a sense of peace to the other planets that feared the treaty between the Moon and Sol was too fragile.

After years of getting used to their royal duties the couple wanted a family. Queen Selenity soon gave birth to twin girls, each as different as night and day. The first daughter with black hair and violet eyes resembled her father greatly and was thus named after his family, Rukia Tousen Kuchiki. The younger sibling was identical to the queen, bearing platinum blonde locks and bright blue eyes and as such bore the name Serenity Usagi Lunari the ninth.

When the twins had turned three, Emperor Taku left with his first daughter to christen her at Sol, where she would one day rule. However tragedy struck when the ship had mysteriously crashed onto the planet. When the rescue crew arrived they discovered that all aboard the ship had died prior to the crash. Miraculously three year old Rukia despite sustaining heavy injuries was alive and was rushed to intensive care. Queen Selenity against her advisors wishes rushed to Sol with Serenity to attend her husband's funeral and check on her daughter. Her responsibilities as queen prevented her from extending her visit and she returned home with Serenity while leaving the injured Rukia in the care of her father-in-law. It was a hard decision and the moon queen spent many restless nights thinking about it. Several months had passed and the queen had kept in contact with Emperor Tousen on a regular basis to find out how her eldest daughter was fairing. Rukia had healed, but she couldn't remember what had happened and the only remnant she had of that fateful day was a large scar on her back. With the twins birthday fast approaching it was decided that the royal court of Sol would arrive on the Moon to celebrate the girls fourth birthday together. Two weeks before the arrival, the royal courts of Sol were attacked and Rukia had disappeared. For months the various divisions of the Sol courts had scoured the regions in search of the young princess, but all efforts were in vain. Queen Selenity despite receiving the news refused to accept that her daughter was dead as many of reports had suggested. The distraught queen would have gone mad had it not been for her youngest daughter's reassurances that her sibling was indeed alive. Despite the small hope young Serenity gave, she herself was slowly slipping into a depression and became withdrawn from those around her. She rarely smiled and was often found in the gardens by herself. Seeing her daughter's detachment the worried queen took time off from her daily duties to focus on her youngest child. The two sought comfort from each other while dealing with their losses. Queen Selenity prayed that she would at least gain back her eldest daughter. Her answer would come years later.

**Siblings**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter One

**Boars and payment**

In the dirtiest part of Sol, the 78th district of Rukongai, two children sat in the shade of a tree for a break. The weather during the summers was hot and humid and the children though dressed in light clothes were feeling the heat wave.

"It's tooo hot.." someone whined.

"Some water would be nice.."

"Something really nice and cold.."

A pair of brown eyes peaked open and rested on the girl lying on the grass several feet away.

"Oye Rukia, shut it will ya?" the boy stated and grumbled as the images of cold water danced in his head. He tried to will them away, but they only got worse and seemed to multiply taking on a life of their own. His eyes shot open and he sat up grumbling. Turning his head he glanced to the side and gawked as the girl named Rukia seemed to be fast asleep.

'Typical.. ruins my nap and then naps away,' he thought grimly. Closing his eyes he frowned as he saw an ice cold glass of water.

"Aaaaaahhhh," he cried and ruffled his red hair in an attempt to shake the image out of his mind.

"Neh Renji I'm hungry," Rukia stated. Renji looked over at her and sighed.

"Yeah me too," he nodded.

Food was scarce in these parts and the people who sold them seemed to be asking a lot for a little. Those who could afford it flocked to the stalls. With shopkeepers busily tending to the mobs the two would slip in through the crowds, their nimble fingers snatching whatever they could before scampering off. Often if the shopkeeper was an idiot he would run after them while other people stole his wares but at other times they got lucky with the shopkeeper just yelling obscenities at them. Life for adults was tough in these parts and it was worse for orphans. With no way of gaining an income they had no choice but to steal to survive. It wasn't something they were proud of, but what other choice did they have. Already many of their friends had died from heat strokes, malnutrition and sickness. From their group of nine, they were down to each other. The upside of it was that they didn't have to steal as much to survive. Right now though, the two were faced with a dilemma. Last summer's heat wave was the worst, killing many of their friends. The population of children had decreased drastically which meant that the few kids roaming the streets were easy to recognize and stealing food had become nearly impossible as shopkeepers kept their trained eyes on potential thieves. There were several occasions where the duo had almost been caught. After having stolen from every stall in the city, they were left with few options; either move out of the district and search for better territory or hang around and take their chances.

The two sighed as they chewed on a stalk of grass.

"We could get caught if we try to steal from here again," Rukia stated. Renji snorted and then sighed as he lay back down on the grass and stared up at the tree leaves. His eyes widened.

"We could look for fruit trees," he announced with a grin. Rukia's eyelids lowered.

"Where?"

Renji frowned as he had no idea where to find fruit trees or even if it existed in these parts. Even if they did, he was sure that others would have plucked the fruit. Spitting out his stalk he grabbed another one and continued chewing. It looked like they had no choice but to leave this trashy place. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, how much worse could it get. They seemed to be at their worst now..

"Hey Rukia.."

"Huh?"

"Why don't we leave this dump?"

Violet eyes looked at him curiously.

"I mean we got nothing holding us here. We could find some place better," Renji reasoned. Rukia thought for a few moments and had to agree. A smile spread across her face as she nodded.

"Let's leave," she stated causing Renji to grin.

Soon the duo began to make plans on how to get out of the district. The one problem in getting out was finding some mode of transportation. They didn't know how far it was to the next district and they didn't have any provisions. Deciding to fill their stomachs, the duo went towards a stream where they often fished. It was there that they got their lucky break. Renji was the first to spot it and he quickly shushed Rukia and made her hide behind a bush. When she was about to ask him what he was doing he quickly pointed his finger and she followed.

"What the heck is that ?" Rukia asked as she looked at the animal standing near the river bed. Renji studied the animal for a few minutes and then something clicked as he recalled seeing a group of men riding them into town. He had heard the leader of the group screaming something like Bonnie-chan. If the animals were resting, then the men had to be close by. Rising up he looked around the grounds and caught sight of a few figures lying beneath the shade of a large tree.

"Renji.. psst.. do you know what it is or not?" Rukia asked as she had received no reply from him earlier. The red haired boy grinned as he looked at her.

"You're such a kid Rukia.. That's a Bonnie-chan," he stated proudly causing her to look at him questioningly.

"A what?" she asked.

"A Bonnie-chan," Renji huffed. Rukia looked at him and then at the large brown animal.

"If you say so.." she shrugged her shoulders. Renji's shoulders slumped as he looked at the girl and then growled. She could have at least praised him for knowing the answer. Ticked off at her response he left his hiding place and headed for the large pig like beast. He would show her. At least he knew how to ride it from having seen the others. That would surely impress Rukia. A small smile crossed his features and then disappeared as he stood beside the beast. It was huge to say the least and was almost at his height. Mounting it would be rough.

"Wow Renji I guess you were right," Rukia stated looking at the side of the beast. Renji looked at its side and saw the words Bonnie-chan written on it. Renji grinned proudly.

"Told ya.." he stated.

"Now the problem is how to get on top?" he thought aloud. At this Rukia pointed to a short tree stump off to the side.

Renji nodded and took the rope which was attached on either side of the pig's mouth. He tugged the rope but the animal refused to budge.

"Dumb lazy baboon.." Renji grunted, his face turning red from his efforts. Even Rukia tried pulling at the rope but the beast wouldn't move.

"It won't move," Renji stated finally. Rukia looked at the beast and frowned. She saw the black paint on the side and wondered if her idea would work.

"Come on Bonnie-chan," Rukia stated as she tugged at the rope. The beast took a step towards her which caused both children to smile widely.

With Rukia taking the lead they were soon at the tree stump. Renji mounted the beast. When he had balanced himself he leaned down and helped Rukia up. Holding onto the rope for leverage he kicked the sides of beast with his feet but nothing happened.

"Now what?" Rukia asked as she peered from the side impatiently.

"It won't move," Renji stated irately.

"Smack its back," Renji commanded and Rukia did but still the animal wouldn't budge.

"OYE YOU BRATS GET OFF MY BONNIE-CHAN!"

The two turned to see a large man racing towards them.

"EEEYAAAAA!" they screamed.

Just as Rukia screamed 'Go,' the man cried out his boars name. The animal thinking it to be a command sped off with Rukia and Renji holding on for dear life.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The man fell on his knees as hot tears streamed down his face.

"Bonnie-chan," he cried and then brushed aside his tears. How was he going to tell his sister.. Suddenly his moment of sadness was replaced by fear as he imagined his sister's response to finding out that their prized boar was stolen and worse by a couple of kids. She would no doubt pound him an inch away from death. He had to get back his boar as it was the only thing that would prevent him from feeling his sister's fist in his face. Racing back he screamed for his comrades to awaken. They were in as much trouble as he was. She wouldn't just bash him but the others as well for losing to a couple of kids. Everyone was mobilized in a few minutes as the threat of getting bashed by their leader often got them working faster. Pushing one of his buddies to share a ride with another he got onto a boar and soon the chase ensued.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The scenery seemed to whiz by as the animal continued racing down a path. Renji's face was bright red as he held onto the rope tightly. He was blushing furiously as he felt Rukia hands holding onto him tightly.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

Renji looked around not really knowing where the hell they were headed, but he wasn't about to let Rukia know that.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" he shouted.

"JUST HANG ON!"

Renji felt Rukia's grip on him tighten and his face changed to a deeper shade of red that rivalled his hair color.

Rukia looked at the passing scenery. Dead trees and yellow dried grass passed by swiftly. Absently she wondered what would have happened if they had decided to walk. It looked like they would end up like their friends. The six year old sighed as she closed her eyes and clung onto Renji. Renji looked back at his friend.

"OYE RUKIA STAY AWAKE!" he called out, worried that she would fall off.

"I'M AWAKE RENJI!" Rukia replied.

Since they were travelling at such speeds they couldn't converse and opted to remain silent on their journey. Renji didn't know where they were headed, but hoped that wherever it was, it was somewhere better than the 78th district.

Hours passed and the children were getting tired from having to hold on for so long. Their thigh muscles and their backs were aching from having to sit in such a position for such a long time. The sun hung low in the skies and was about to set. Renji noticed that they were in green pastures as the beast had entered a large green field. There was a stream and on the other side of it was a large estate with two arms towering high above it and a banner that read 'Shiba Clan' hanging between each steel hand.

"WHAT THE?" Before he knew what was happening the boar had crossed the small make-shift bridge and was going towards a water trough where a figure stood waiting. Renji's eyes widened as he realized just where the animal had been going.

"RUKIA RUN!" He shouted as he was quickly lifted up by his collar.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted as she stared at the tall woman who had him dangling in the air.

Jumping off the boar she ran and kicked the woman in the shin. The woman growled and dropped Renji who used that moment to run off with Rukia in tow. When the two looked back they found that the woman had disappeared.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" a voice boomed in front of them causing the two to stumble and collide against something solid. Not wasting any time they turned and managed to slip away from the woman's grasp. Hurriedly they made their way to the makeshift bridge and watched as the man they had stolen the boar from was waiting on the other side along with the rest of his gang. The two looked at the other end of the make-shift bridge and saw the woman standing with a grin.

"What will you brats do now?" she asked.

Renji and Rukia turned looking from one end to the other. Maybe leaving the 78th district wasn't such a good idea.

"Renji, hold onto me," Rukia stated calmly as she felt power surge within her. Her violet eyes turned red.

"Are you going to"

"DO it Renji," she interrupted. Renji looked at her worriedly.

"Rukia.. you haven't healed from that"

"We don't have a choice.. Renji please."

"I'll give you five seconds before I come to get you," the woman stated.

Renji blushed as he wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist.

"Four.."

A poof sounded and just as the woman reached them the two were in the air.

"Hmmm this is an interesting turn of events," the woman stated.

"Oh they're flying," another voice announced.

A punch to the man's face sent him collapsing onto the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"Shutup."

Rukia could feel it. They were coming for her. Whenever she spread her wings they came. She placed Renji on a tree branch.

"Rukia."

"Wait here Renji."

Renji frowned as he watched her leave. She swiftly gathered her strength, her hands burning with a gold power. Without wasting any time she fired, hitting something dark. The dark thing turned out to be a large demon fox. It red eyes gleamed in the night and it bore its razor sharp fangs. Just as Rukia was preparing to attack the demon she felt her shoulder strain and felt her wings getting heavier. The momentary lapse was enough and the demon lashed out. She barely managed to get out of the way, her pink kimono sleeve tore as the beasts claws tore into her flesh.

"RUKIA!"

A burst of gold power put out one of the foxes eyes and the beast howled in agony. Rukia was weakening as the injury from her previous battle was sapping her strength. The strain in her wings was too much; it finally gave way and vanished. She fell expecting to crash onto the ground, instead she was caught by something warm; she gazed into a pair of worried green eyes looking at her. Somehow the woman's eyes seemed kinder than before. With that thought she lost consciousness.

"GANJU!"

The man who had been punched in the face was immediately at the woman's side.

"Hold her while I take care of business," she stated and gently handed over the child to the man.

"Nee-chan?"

"Watch and learn idiot," the woman stated. She launched herself in the air, her hands giving off a green light.

Renji was in the process of climbing down the tree when he saw the woman powering up. Her hand sliced through the air and the demon was thrown back. Renji blinked realizing that the woman hadn't even touched the animal, yet it acted as though it had been punched in the face. He watched her closely again and saw the tree leaves blown back by a strong gust of wind. Slowly he realized that she was somehow cutting the fox with the 'air?' His brain hurt as he tried to understand what was going on. Suddenly the answer dawned on him and his eyes widened as he realized that she was using spirit pressure, the same kind of power he had used to create his grossly disfigured spheres. The howl of the fox demon caused him to look up and he realized that the animal had died, its spirit particles dispersing in the air like white snow flakes.

"How long are you going to stay up in that tree?"

Renji looked down to see the woman looking up at him with her arms crossed over her chest. His eyes looked over to the man who had Rukia in his arms. With a sigh he climbed down. The woman couldn't be all that bad if she saved them.

He felt like eating that sentence when he received a swift bop on the head that had him tearing up.

"What was that for?" he growled, angry at himself for tearing up.

Instead of an answer he was roughly grabbed by the ear and dragged towards the mansion. Ganju shook his head as he followed close behind.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Renji looked at the man named Ganju and paled. The man sported bruises all over his face from the thrashing he had just received. The other men had also been punched and were off to the side in a tangle of limbs. He watched as the she-demon went and sat several feet from him. The woman had a thick strip of white cloth around her head with her short black hair peaking out. She wore a red tank top with a black symbol on it and a thick brown belt went across her waist holding up a white skirt that had two long slits on either side of her legs. Her arms bore braces and strange tattoos.

"Well?" she asked before her eyes opened and stared into his. Renji gulped nervously wondering what hell awaited him. He was still reeling from the hit on the head and his left ear was still burning from her grasp. The 78th district was starting to look wonderful right about now.

"You can start by telling me where you're from," the woman stated.

"Rukongai 78th district," Renji stated not wanting to receive another hit.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead I guess," Renji stated not really knowing where his parents were. He had simply grown up on the streets with all the other kids and figured his parents had simply abandoned him.

"Are you two related?"

Renji looked at the woman curiously. He wasn't an idiot. Being on the streets had forced him to grow up fast. He figured that the woman was interested in Rukia.. more specifically her power. Was it because she wanted Rukia's power that she had helped them?

"Oye kid.. calm down nee-chan wants to help, so just answer the question," a voice came. He turned to the side noticing Ganju, who sat cross-legged on the mat. The other men seemed to have untangled themselves and were listening intently as well. They nodded as though backing up Ganju's point. Renji looked at Ganju, despite having a demon for a sister the man seemed alright and they were taking care of Rukia's injuries. They couldn't be all that bad, he hoped.

"No.. we're not related. Rukia came to the district a few years ago."

Renji bowed his head as he recalled how they had met. He along with a few kids were trying to steal water from a stall. The shopkeeper had dashed after them and two of his friends would have been caught if Rukia hadn't rescued them. She had tripped the shopkeeper and then proceeded to pound his head into the ground with her small feet. After that the group had escaped and she had become part of his family and his life. A blush tainted his cheeks as he recalled how pretty she had looked in her pink kimono. There was an air about her and she was so graceful in her movements, whether she was climbing a tree or simply walking.

"Oooh your face is turning all red," the woman grinned causing Renji to snap out of his musings. He coughed as a distraction and tried to control his blush.

"Nee-chan you shouldn't tease"

A swift brick to the face snapped Ganju's head back as he collapsed onto the ground. Renji's eyes widened at the sight.

"So then what happened after you guys met?" the woman asked ignoring her unconscious younger brother.

"Uh.." Renji replied looking down at Ganju and wondering if he was dead.

"Don't worry about him.. now go on."

Turning his head back to the woman he continued telling her how they lived, how they lost their friends and finally how they had stolen the boar to escape the district. By the time Renji was done he could hear sniffles and sobs coming from the side. The men were crying openly at what they considered a sad story. A few sniffles from the side caused him to glance at Ganju who wiped away his tears. Absently he wondered when the man had woken up.

"Do you bastards really want someting to cry about?" the woman threatened, her knuckles cracking for effect.

"NO!" came the resounding reply and everything went silent as the men quickly brushed aside their tears and sat upright.

"Ganju get him a bed."

Renji was about to speak but Ganju smiled at him.

"Come on kid. Let's get you settled.."

"But Rukia,"

"Don't worry about your friend. Nee-chan's already taken care of her.."

The comment only heightened Renji's worry but then he remembered how the woman had caught Rukia when she was falling. Looking back he saw the woman was preparing to smoke a long pipe. She caught his look and grinned.

"By the way the name's Shiba Kukaku. That's my younger brother Ganju and you'll learn the name of these guys later.." The group of men sighed at their irrelevance.

"I'm Abarai Renji," the red haired boy stated. He bowed awkwardly not used to receiving help from strangers, especially those of the adult kind.

"Thanks for helping us," he stated awkwardly. Kukaku grinned at the boy.

"Nothing's for free kid.."

Renji's face remained impassive as he had anticipated such a statement. In their reality nothing was ever free. Everything always had a price.

'Typical,' he thought.

"We'll discuss your payment tomorrow.. Now go eat something and get some rest."

With a sigh he left with Ganju, his brain trying to formulate some kind of plan to escape. He frowned realizing that he couldn't go anywhere with Rukia still injured. As he passed by a corridor he caught sight of something orange. Looking closely he realized that the bright orange was actually someone's hair, more specifically a boy's hair. Renji guessed the boy to be about his age.

The said boy sat leaning against a door as though waiting for someone. Just as the boy turned his head, Renji left the hall.

"It's this way," Ganju motioned and Renji nodded, his mind straying back to the orange haired kid he had seen. Absently he wondered if the kid was also from the 78th district, but he seemed well dressed and groomed. He shook his head erasing all thoughts of the boy and wondered how Rukia was doing. These people expected payment and he had to come up with a way out. Again he questioned their decision on leaving the 78th district.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The shoji slid open and the orange haired boy looked up to see his mother wipe her hands onto a cloth. Perspiration lined her brow and she huffed an errant strand of hair away.

"Mom?" The woman looked down at the nine year old and smiled.

"Ichigo why don't you go inside and keep Rukia-chan company while I speak to Shiba-san."

The boy nodded and entered the dimly lit room. His mother shut the door and sighed before knocking on the shoji ahead.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The room was plain, the only occupant being the small form beneath a white sheet. Piercing brown eyes inspected the bandages that covered the girls torso and arm. There was something vaguely familiar about this girl. He had seen her somewhere, he was sure of it. Not able to place her face he simply sat down and watched her. A cool compress was placed on her pale forehead and her cheeks were rosy, clear signs of a fever. He frowned and then sighed. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his ninth birthday. He had accompanied his mother, a healer who visited towns offering free medications to those who couldn't afford it. They were returning home when some guy on a freakish animal had called to them saying their services were needed. An hour later he was left sitting here. They were supposed to be home by now, eating cake and having a party, instead they were here and he was stuck in this room with this girl.

"Papa." The whisper caused him to look up. He came closer to the girl. Looking closely at her face he could see tears leaking down the sides of her eyes. Was she crying in her sleep? He frowned at the thought and wondered for the first time where her parents were? Was that tall woman her mother.. Ichigo shuddered at the thought as he had heard the woman scream and heard the cries of men coming from the room ahead. He couldn't imagine someone like that being her mother. The girl seemed so fragile, so small. A few more tears spilled down her face. Tenderly he reached out and wiped them away. He then rinsed the compress with cold water and replaced it. The shoji slid open and his mother and the woman entered. His mother smiled at him warmly before turning to look at the woman.

"I've left three pouches of medication. Give her the tea and make sure she takes a lot of liquids. I won't be in town for a while, but a friend of mine will be making rounds here and I'll ask him to look in on her."

"Thank you for all your help Kurosaki-san. Please accept this as a token of my appreciation," with that Kukaku handed the healer a small brown pouch.

"Oh I couldn't,"

"It's clan tradition. Not accepting it would be an insult."

Masaki Kurosaki nodded her head and accepted the money.

"It's late so I'll have two of my men escort you home. You never know what trouble might be out there."

Ichigo looked at the woman curiously.

"There's no need."

"Clan tradition."

Masaki sighed wondering if the woman enforced everything with 'clan tradition.'

She bowed her head gratefully and then signalled to her son.

"Ichigo," she called, the orange haired boy rose. Carefully he picked up his mother's medicine bag and then cast another glance at the injured girl.

The two left the Shiba residence and got up on their wagon. To Ichigo's horror there were two men riding beside them on the ugly looking creatures. His eyelids drooped at the sight.

"I hope she gets well soon.. Poor thing was calling out for her parents when I was treating her," Masaki stated causing Ichigo's brow to rise.

"Was that lady her mom?" Ichigo asked.

"No.. she's a noblewoman."

"SHE IS?" He expected noblewomen to look refined and well dressed, not like some she-demon.

Masaki grinned at her son's antics.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Ichigo," she ruffled his hair.

"Mom you know I hate it when you do that," he whined crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I know but you kids grow up so quickly," his mother cooed. Ichigo sighed and then thought back to the girl.

"So where are her parents then?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?"

"That girl's.."

"She's an orphan. Shiba-san said she and a boy had stolen one of the boars which unfortunately for them was racing back home."

"They stole a boar?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening as his mother nodded. Ichigo looked to the side and saw the said beast traveling alongside. The man on top waved to him and he numbly waved back.

The ride home was uneventful. When he entered his house he was surprised to see his friends and family waiting for him. He didn't think there would be a party this late. There was cake and gifts. As his parents hugged him and kissed his forehead, he wondered about the girl and all the things she was missing out on. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without his parents, his sisters or his friends. It must be lonely for her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kukaku sat beside the futon and watched over the small form. Despite her calm exterior she was a bundle of nerves. It had been ages since she had cared for a child and eons since she had nursed anybody to health. She often pounded her younger brother when he got sick or stuffed him with food until he was better. Tenderly she pushed back the girls locks and stopped. Was this maternal instincts? Was this what her sister-in-law had referred to when she had said that women just have a natural knack with children. All her instances with Ganju seemed to kill the concept, but she felt herself acting differently with this girl. There was something about her that drew Kukaku to her. Maybe it was maternal instincts. Lowering her head she placed a kiss on the girl's hot cheek and smiled. She really was getting soft to be acting this way. Taking off the compress she rinsed it in cold water and placed it back on the girls forehead. Getting into a comfortable position she continued her watch.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning..

The pounding of feet on the wooden floors alerted her and she lifted her head groggily wondering just where she was. It took her a few moments to remember that she had been tending to the girl. Looking down she noted that her cheeks weren't as flushed. Reaching a hand out she checked the girls forehead and was relieved to find that her temperature was normal. The feet continued to pound against the floors and she wondered just what the hell was going on. It seemed like everyone was in a rush to get somewhere. Cranky from not getting enough sleep and irate at all the commotion, she slid the shoji open and decked the first person that came running past her.

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!"

The noise died instantly.

"Nee-chan," came a voice and Kukaku looked down at her dazed brother.

"We thought you were kidnapped since you weren't in your room," Ganju stated and cried out as his sister's foot ground his ear.

"What kind of an idiotic conclusion is that?"

She grabbed his collar and flung him into the next room.

"Now shut the hell up. We've got a sick patient here you bastards. If I hear one squeak out of you I'll pummel the whole lot of you."

The men squealed as they heard her crack her knuckles.

She entered the room and slid the shoji shut.

"Honestly those idiots," she muttered and proceeded towards the bags of medication. She sighed remembering how she had accidentally given Ganju the wrong medication when he was much younger. The poor boy's fever continued and he had gotten a bad case of diarrhea. Reading the labels carefully she left the room and proceeded towards the kitchen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Renji sighed as he scrubbed the large boar down with a soft brush. The payment to his relief was chores and plenty of them. In return for his work he would get to stay at the Shiba place, get three square meals a day and get a bit of money for extra chores he decided to take on. He didn't mind the work, as long as Rukia was resting. He had vowed to take care of her as she had him. She had always been protecting him and for the first time he felt he was doing something to pay her back. Leaving the 78th district turned out to be the best decision they had ever made. Perhaps now they could find the happiness they sought, perhaps now they could really start living like a family. With a proper roof over their heads, meals, clothes and showers Renji didn't think life could get any better than this. He grinned as he worked while thinking of the money he would save up and of what he would get Rukia.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Two pairs of eyes watched as the red headed boy continued scrubbing the boar.

"Nee-chan is it okay just to take them in like this? What if they've got family looking for them," Ganju asked softly.

Kukaku snorted.

"Right, if they had a family that cared about them they would have been found ages ago. The only family these kids have now is us."

"Nee-chan but what if"

A swift fist to his head silenced Ganju who now lay sprawled on the ground.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you questioned my decision?" Kukaku asked in a deadly voice. Ganju shut his mouth instantly remembering how he had been sore for days from the thrashing he had received that time.

"These kids can stay here for as long as they like," Kukaku stated and then left going back inside.

The woman sighed. For some reason the girl had really gotten to her and it worried her greatly that she was fighting demons. The only way to protect the girl was to keep her at the Shiba estate. She didn't mind Renji and her brother seemed to have taken a liking to him, so his stay was inevitable. Also there was the question of the girls transformation. She had sent a message to Yoruichi and her older brother at the palace requesting that they drop in for a visit and bring guests if they wanted to. The healer had mentioned that Rukia had sustained previous injuries and that there was heavy bruising between her shoulder blades. That meant that she had encountered demons before. Kukaku had no information on winged creatures but hoped that the palace records would have some answers. She would have to wait patiently for her brother and her good friend to arrive. It could be months or even a year before they popped in as they prioritized palace matters over everything else. She sighed, if they wouldn't respond in a few months then she would have to write a letter saying that Ganju was injured and to come quickly. That would at least spur her brother. Of course she would have to injure Ganju in the process, but those were minor details. She sighed and scratched her head, life was sure strange at times. With a shrug she slid the shoji open and disappeared into Rukia's room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_To be continued.._

_waaahhhh.. that was soo long.. hope u liked it..please review if you did.. thank you.. next chapter Moon palace and Usa.. Also Yoruichi and Kaien arrive... _


End file.
